Anillo de compromiso
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Itachi sonrío de lado, ese extraño, indeciso y estúpido rubio loco. Se levanto, no le importaría perseguirlo un poco antes de… Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Alejandrita. 2/Marzo/2012


_Titulo:__**Anillo de compromiso. **_

_Piedra:_ _**Alejandrita.**__**  
><strong>__Autor del fic:__**Miss-leisy  
><strong>__Autor del manga:__**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Era un día tranquilo. Por una de las más concurridas calles comerciales de la aldea de Konoha se podía ver a un Deidara un poco nervioso, sus ojos se paseaban por todas las tiendas del lugar una y otra vez, al parecer buscando algo muy importante. Y claro que era importante, después de todo no todos los días se busca un anillo para pedirle matrimonio al amor de tu vida.

Si bien la mayoría del tiempo el pasivo era él en cuanto a sexo se referían. Para cosas importantes (Como esa) era él, el encargado de dar el primer paso. Ese había sido un mudo acuerdo al cual habían llegado al momento de empezar su extraña y anormal relación.

Entonces Deidara había pensado que era el mejor momento para pedirle matrimonio, ya que las cosas entre Itachi y él estaban considerablemente bien.

Aunque en realidad nunca había visto que en el mundo Ninja se hablara seriamente de las relaciones homosexuales, las bodas entre ellos no era que fueran prohibidas. La verdad era que casi nunca hablaban de bodas entre Ninja, después de todo la mayoría de ellos morían considerablemente jóvenes a causa de las guerras o de misiones.

Deidara estaba seguro de que no seria nada difícil para él, el lograr que los kages lo dejaran contraer matrimonio con otro hombre, sobre todo si ese hombre era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo Ninja, además del líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos.

Lo único que aún no había logrado y que al parecer era una tarea casi imposible, era conseguir el anillo de compromiso, ya le había dado la vuelta a la aldea quince veces y nada le llamaba la atención. Suspiro derrotadamente, entraría a un último lugar y si no encontraba nada se daría por vencido y no le pediría a Itachi casarse con él.

Entro en lo que parecía ser una pequeña y antigua joyería, no muy grande ni lujosa, no le importaba mucho eso, solo quería encontrar algo para el bastardo de su novio y terminar con toda esa idiotez de una maldita vez.

Se paseo por todo el lugar mirando las joyas, al ver su mueca de descontento, el encargado de la tienda, un chico joven casi de su misma edad se le acerco —"¿Qué desea, joven?"

Deidara alzo una ceja ¿Joven? Pero si él no se veía más mayor que el, decidió no darle importancia, vaya ha saber él, el porque lo llamaba así, siguió mirando hasta que dio con un anillo que le llamo mucho la atención, era de oro amarillento y tenia una pequeña piedra de color verde oscuro, le encanto, definitivamente ese era el anillo que le daría a Itachi.

—"Quiero este"— Dijo señalando el anillo.

—"¿Qué? ¿De verdad?"

—"Sí, ahora dame el maldito anillo si no quieres que te parta los dientes"—escucho como el chico susurro algo sobre lo malhumorados que llegaban ha ser los enamorados y saco el pequeño anillo de la estantería para dárselo rápidamente a Deidara, no vaya ha ser que al rubio ese se le ocurra de verdad partirle los dientes.

Al momento de tocarlo, una extraña sensación corrió por todo su cuerpo, definitivamente ese era el anillo perfecto, luego de pagar salio del lugar más animado que cuando entro, por fin tenia el anillo de compromiso para Itachi.

Llego al apartamento en el cual habitaba desde que llego a la aldea de la hoja, aún con una extraña y tonta sonrisa en el rostro, algo le pasaba. Tal vez era ese extraño anillo que lo hacia sentir cosas extrañas. Miro la hora, recordando que le había pedido a Itachi que lo viera a las diez de la noche.

Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para eso, de repente una duda lo embargo ¿Cómo se lo pediría? Porque estaba seguro de que no podía ir, decirle cuanto lo amaba, ponerse de rodillas y preguntarle si quería ser su prometido.

¿Por qué? Bueno, primero porque a él las cosas cursis como esas no le pegaban y segundo por que ambos eran hombres y eso era algo que no se puede cambiar u olvidar, porque su relación no era como la de esos tontos animes de gays donde había un novio el cual era tan afeminado que más parecía mujer que otra cosa. Además de que ninguno aceptaría nada de eso de usar un vestido.

Se dejo caer en su cama, ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles? Claro eran hombres, a veces se recriminaba el haberse enamorado de un hombre, sabía que las cosas serian mucho más fáciles si hubiera sido una mujer. Solo tendría que ir, pedirle matrimonio de una ridícula y romántica forma, con un costoso y ostentoso anillo y vivir quejándose toda su vida por haber hecho eso.

Bien, tenia que admitir que eso no iba de acorde a su personalidad y que nunca lo haria, pero era lo que más se le podía ocurrir. Deidara suspiro y se acostó boca abajo, estaba cansado, llevaba siete malditas horas buscando un puto anillo, pronto se dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando Deidara despertó la noche ya había caído sobre la aldea, miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que iba a llegar tarde, bufo molesto, y se levanto de la cama mientras se desperezaba, no le importaba llegar un poquito tarde, después de todo el maldito de Itachi podía esperarlo, en algo tenia que pagarle el hecho de que se haya pasado la mayor parte del día buscando su jodido anillo de compromiso.

Se dio un baño y se puso su ropa de siempre, el no era de esos que se arreglaban mucho solo porque iban a pedirle al amor de su vida que se casara con ellos, vamos que estaba seguro que Itachi lo miraría con indiferencia y le diría que si, sin ninguna gracia ni nada en especia, aunque puede que dijera que no.

Al pensar en eso se paro en seco, ¿Y que pasaba si Itachi no aceptaba el casarse con él? Todos esos planes y tiempo gastado no abrían valido la pena y quizás tendría que volver a Iwagakure porque ya nada le ataría a la aldea de la Hoja e Itachi seguro que se buscaría otras conquistas, mejores que él.

Ja, se rió de su propio pensamiento, nadie era mejor que él, además que si Itachi lo rechaza bien sabia que lo explotaría en mil pedazos con una de sus bombas de arcilla, lo torturaría hasta que muriera y le sacaría esos horrible y desagradable ojos. Sonrío como maniaco. Definitivamente Itachi tendría todas las de perder si lo rechazaba.

Pronto llego al repúgnate barrio Uchiha, recordando que Itachi vivía en ese lugar con el molesto de su hermano menor. Se adentro por el oscuro lugar, y pronto llego a la única casa con luces prendidas. Toco, si tenia suerte el bastardo de su novio se acordaría de él y lo estaría esperando, aunque estando Sasuke cerca, lo dudaba mucho, demasiado.

La puerta se abrió y el rostro inexpresivo de Itachi hizo su aparición —"llegas tarde"— fue lo único que salio de sus labios, Deidara soltó una maldición y entro a la casa empujando a Itachi y sin siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo.

El azabache frunció el seño no sorprendiéndose por la actitud del otro, después de todo llevaba tiempo saliendo con Deidara y sabia que las palabras de agradecimiento, cortesía, amabilidad, o ese grupo de ridiculeces (Como decía el artista) No eran lo suyo, cerro la puerta y entro a la casa.

Itachi miro a Deidara el cual se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, se sentó al lado de él, ambos se encontraban en silencio, mirando a todos lados de la habitación, como buscando algo para distraerse o retrazar el tema que iban a tratar.

Deidara debía de admitir que se sentía nervioso, nunca espero que fuera tan difícil pedirle matrimonio a alguien, ahora si que entendía esas tontas películas sobre enamorados y compromisos, paseo su vista por todo el lugar y luego la poso sobre Itachi el cual también lo miro.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y ¡Joder! Ninguno podía negarlo ni ocultarlo, las manos de Deidara le temblaban copiosamente y la boca de Itachi se abría y cerraba de manera muy graciosa una y otra vez (El rubio ya se abría reído de no ser por el nerviosismo). Luego de varios minutos en la misma boba y estúpida posición, Deidara exploto (No literalmente) se volteo a mirar a Itachi con el seño fruncido y grito —"¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de esta estúpida situación!"

—"Yo también"— dijo el Uchiha con aparente rostro inexpresivo.

Ambos suspiraron, bajaron la cabeza, suspiraron, se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo —"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"—Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos no pudiendo creer lo que el otro decía.

Estuvieron en silencio mirándose sorprendidamente por varios minutos hasta que un ya cabreado Deidara comenzó a reírse como desquiciado —"Debí pensar que ambos tendríamos la misma idea".

—"Creo que es razonable, después de todo ambos somos hombres y nunca llegamos al acuerdo de quien seria la chica de la relación"— comento el Uchiha —"Aunque yo hable de eso desde el comienzo".

—"¡Te dije que no seria la mujer de la relación, uhm!"—Grito molesto —"¡Mira Uchiha, puedo dejar que me folles hasta casi no poder caminar, pero escucha no dejare que me trates como mujer, uhm!"— Miro fijamente a su novio con una sonrisa que podría asustar hasta al mismísimo Orachimaru —"Vuelve a decir algo del tema y te convertirás en una de mis obras de arte, además…"— Saco algo de sus bolsillos —"Ya compre un anillo de compromiso".

Itachi tanbien saco uno —"Yo también… Además, se supone que es la mujer que debe de utilizar el anillo de compromiso y siendo el que más parece mujer de los dos digo que tu deberías usarlo".

—"Vuelve a decir eso y date por muerto Uchiha"— lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

Itachi suspiro, sabia que necesitaba una idea rápida o nunca terminarían con eso —"Mira, ya que ambos dijimos la pregunta al mismo tiempo y al parecer tenemos anillos, que tal si ambos aceptamos y nos ponemos los dos anillos".

—"Este bien"— acepto el rubio, no muy convencido. De repente una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en su rostro —"¿Y quien te dijo que aceptaría tu propuesta de matrimonio?"

Itachi lo miro como si fuera un estúpido y dijo —"Acabas de pedirme matrimonio, Deidara.

—"Cierto pero aún puedo retractarme y rechazar la oferta"— comento en tono burlón, Itachi frunció el seño y lo agarro de la cintura acercándolo de forma sensual hacia él.

—"¿De verdad consideras eso de retractarte?"— el rubio se perdió en los profundo ojos de Itachi que lo miraban fijamente y las manos del azabache apretaban fuertemente su cintura. A pesar de que muchos dijeran que Deidara parecía más mujer que hombre, Itachi sabia que era un mundo totalmente diferente debajo de la ropa, no tenia una cintura estrecha, era delgado si pero tenia los músculos levemente marcados y su… bueno, miembro viril era considerablemente grande, toda una delicia debía de admitir.

Cuando Itachi iba a unir sus labios con los contrarios se detuvo y soplo sobre ellos haciendo que Deidara frunciera el seño —"Ahora repetiré la pregunta, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

—"Solo si tu aceptas lo mismo"— ya cansado de tanta ridiculez, el rubio agarro fuertemente la cabeza del mayor y unió sus labios, ambos se besaban, Deidara era el que llevaba el ritmo del beso, haciendo que Itachi se volviese completamente loco.

Las manos de Deidara se escabulleron dentro de la playera de Itachi, separo sus labios y mordió su oído, para luego susurrarle —"¿Qué tal si disfrutamos esto?"—el azabache asintió dejando que Deidara lo dominara, después se las cobraría.

Y mientras recostaba a Itachi en el sofá, no pudo evitar pararse a pensar ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía decir que fuera extraño, simplemente curioso, miro en el suelo en el cual se encontraban las cajitas de terciopelo negro que contenían ambos anillo, detuvo los mimos que le estaba haciendo a su ex –novio ahora prometido y la tomo en sus manos.

Itachi se extraño al no sentir las suaves manos del artista sobre é, levanto la vista y se encontró a Deidara mirando uno de los anillos de compromiso —"Itachi"—lo llamo, el otro gruño ante toda respuesta incorporándose —"Te digo algo curioso, cuando compre el anillo la piedra era de color verde, pero…"

—"¿Qué? "

—"Ahora es púrpura"—le enseño el anillo a su prometido el cual lo miro curioso, Itachi sonrío de lado.

—"¿Sabes algo?"—Itachi tomo la otra cajita y la abrió, saco el anillo y se lo mostró a Deidara, el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa —"Es exactamente igual al que yo tengo"—agarro la mano del rubio y con delicadeza coloco el anillo. El rubio hizo lo mismo y se acerco para besar a Itachi pero el azabache lo detuvo —"¿Sabes porque son iguales los anillos?"

El rubio negó —"Al parecer si es nuestro destino estar juntos"— Itachi se saco el anillo que llevaba y se lo mostró a Deidara, el rubio se sorprendió, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí estaba su nombre se encontraba grabado, se saco el que llevaba en el dedo y claramente en ese también estaba el nombre de Itachi. —"Aunque no le des mucha importancia"— y tomo el mentón del rubio para plantarle un apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron el rubio se levanto del sofá —"Al parecer todo lo raro te sigue Itachi" —salio de la habitación—"¿Sabes algo? Ya no tengo ganas ni de casarme ni de cogerte así que lo mejor es que me vaya a mí casa…"

Itachi sonrío de lado ese extraño, indeciso y estúpido rubio loco. Se levanto, no le importaría perseguirlo un poco antes de…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Glosario:**_

_**Alejandrita:** La característica más llamativa de esta gema y que le da más valor es que tiene distinto color según le de luz natural o artificial._

_**Se estarán preguntando ¿Que fue eso exactamente? Mis queridos amigos he de decirle que ni yo lo se, dejando todo eso de lado ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular? ¿Horriblemente estúpido? **_

_**Si se que soy una horrible escritora, pero dejadme, solo me divierto. Ahora… ya no se que poner así que simplemente me iré y no hare nada más, ¿Alguna duda? Pues adelante…**_

_**PD: A pesar de todo el hetero es bueno, yo soy hetero y ¿Saben? Se que ustedes también.**_


End file.
